Charmed In Time
by Kagome93
Summary: Adopted from KagomeSere, It is a normal day for the Charmed ones until two unusual witches from the future end of in there time. Who are they? Can they help them back in their time or will they find out their secrets. And how are they related to Leo?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have recently adopted this story from author KagomeSere. Hopefully I can do justice, so enjoy it! And please please do review!

Summary: It is a normal day for the Charmed ones until two unusual witches from the future end of in there time. Who are they? Can they help them back in their time or will they find out their secrets. And how are they related to Leo?

Past, Season 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal, typical day for the Charmed ones…well as normal as it could be and stuff but it was. The girls were, for once lounging in the, well, lounge, eating Piper's luxurious food

"Man Piper, thank god for your awesome hands" said Phoebe, munching down on her middle sister's luscious food "Isnt it great we get gourmet food at our home?" said Phoebe still stuffing her face in the food

"Well to tell the truth, it definitely saves us from eating junk food" said Prue, smirking at her youngest sister's behaviour

The said chef, Piper smiled at the antics of her sisters. She would never be bored of them, ever actual. Besides, its things like these distracted her from her sour love life…Leo. Thinking about him, she slightly frowned…

She missed him a lot

'_Why is the world so unfair?'_

Phoebe, seeing her sister was straying to the sour zone tried to do something to distract her

"Um…um…Piper! Look at me, I, umm made a mess, sorry" said Phoebe, pointing at the stain on the table from the food

"Phoebe! I have to clean that!" said Piper, her eyes going wide

Phoebe smiled, sheepishly

'_Man…I had to do that to distract her, couldn't I think about something else?'_thought Phoebe sheepishly

Before Phoebe could calm her sister down, suddenly a demon shimmered in. Prue got ready to fling it but it shimmered again and appeared behind Prue, staring at Piper. Before either of the girls could do anything or react, the demon instantly brought an athame and he flung it towards Piper. Prue was shocked and before they could react, Piper fell on the floor

"Piper" screamed Prue and the demon shimmered away

Prue didn't care and she and Phoebe raced to their sister. Prue took out the athame and held her sister's head but Piper was unconscious

"Oh my god Piper, please stay alive, please…" said Prue shaking Piper's head

"Leo!" screamed Phoebe as she looked at her sister, feeling helpless "Leo! Get here!" screamed Phoebe, and looked expectantly around waiting for the familiar blue orbs and the sound but nothing happened, Leo didn't come

"No, no this is not happening…no!" said Phoebe shaking her head now, panicking even more

"Damn it Leo get here" shouted Prue, she was not losing her sister but nothing still happened and Prue started to feel helpless as Piper face went paler

Suddenly they heard a noise and when they looked they saw a boy, who looked about 20 or 21 year old. He had familiar green eyes and he had brunette hair. Phoebe felt there was something oddly familiar about him.

The boy looked confused and looked around but froze when he noticed Prue, but his eyes went as wide as saucers when he looked at injured Piper, he looked horrified.

Prue eyes hardened and she stood up protectively beside her injured sister, she wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. She failed once, she wouldn't fail again…

"Stay away from her unless you want your ass to be busted" said Prue in a dangerously low but strong voice

The boy looked conflicted but when he saw Piper again, he looked like he made a decision and before Prue and Phoebe knew it, he was next to Piper. Prue was immediately about to flung him when Phoebe stopped her.

"Phoebe! Let me go!" shouted Prue

"Oh hush look!" said Phoebe pointing at Piper and the young boy.

He had his hands over Piper's wound and to their shock, blue orbs suddenly appeared out of his hands, surrounding her wound and it slowly started healing.

Prue eyes went wide

"He's a whitelighter…" whispered Prue

The blue orbs stopped and Piper opened her eyes. Prue and Phoebe immediately went to their sister and hugged her. The boy stood up nervously, not sure what to do.

Piper then finally noticed the nervous, but oddly some how familiar, boy and looked at her sisters

"Who's he?" asked Piper looking at the boy, his green eyes very familiar, reminding her of someone but couldn't put her finger on it

"His a whitelighter, he saved your life!" said Phoebe excited that her sister was alive looking at the whitelighter gratefully

"What? But where's Leo" asked Piper, still looking at the boy, trying to remember who he reminded her off

"We called and called but he still isn't here" said Phoebe

Prue looked at the boy, wanting to apologise for trying to flung him but suddenly he looked alert, his eyes went wide when he heard a small noise and little orbs starting to appear and he instantly orbed out.

Prue look at the place where the boy orbed out but then suddenly the other small orbs became bigger and Leo appeared out of the orbs. He looked alert and when he saw the blood on Piper's shirt and saw her pale face, he immediately came forward, his face looking deathly pale too. He headed to heal Piper when Prue stood between them

"Took you long enough! Where the hell where you! You almost killed Piper!" Prue shouted at Leo angrily, she knew Leo would never purposely avoid their call or ever risk Piper since he was in love with her but she was too angry to justify

"I'll answer you but first let me heal Piper, you are risking her health" said Leo angrily, still looking at Piper worriedly.

"Oh please like I would risk my sister's life, she is healed but where the hell where you!" asked Prue

"I was at underworld looking…looking for some leads and how did Piper heal?" asked Leo confused, less intense now that he knew Piper was alright, he checked her aura to make sure she was.

"Another whitelighter came and healed her" said Prue now deflated since she noticed how worried he was at first and how he was looking at Piper to make sure she was alright. He really loved her sister, he wouldn't have done it on purpose

Leo eyes went wide open "Another whitelighter?" almost screeched

"Yeah" said Phoebe, trying to get herself involved in the conversation

"But…? How? Wha?" asked Leo absolutely confused

"Don't know he appeared out of the blue, literally and well, at first he looked confused but then when he saw Piper, he looked horrified and went to heal her. Piper almost busted his ass, but I held her back to point her how he was saving her" said Phoebe proud of herself

Leo was still confused on why another whitelighter dropped by and healed his charges, but he was glad the whitelighter did that, other wise he would have lost the woman he loved

"Leo can you sense and follow his orb? He orbed out few seconds before you appeared. When he saw you orbing in, he panicked and left. I think he didn't want to make you angry for being in your 'territory' " said Prue

"Sure but why?" asked Leo

"Because I want to thank him, I almost chopped his head off while all he was trying to do was heal Piper" said Prue

"Sure I can try" said Leo and closed his eyes, trying to sense the last orbs in this house.

It didn't take him long before he sensed another whitelighter's traces of orb. It was, to his surprise, slightly familiar, which confused him. Did he know this whitelighter? Even though he stayed Up there sometimes, he wasn't friends with most, almost any whitelighters at all. He mostly spent time with his charges.

Confused even more, he shook his head and tried to see where his last orb was before he came to the manor. When he located that he opened his eyes

"…but how did he know Piper was hurt and why did he come to save her?" asked Phoebe confused

"Don't know but I'm not complaining, do you think the Elders might have sent him?" asked Prue

"If they did I don't think I'll be able to hate them that much" said Piper grumpily, stealing glances at Leo

"I located where he last orb was before the Manor, maybe he will appear there again. We can find out then why he was here" said Leo

Piper nodded, still looking at Leo, she held his arm. Phoebe held his other arm, Prue holding Phoebe's and then they disappeared in blue orbs.

When the orbs dissipated, all four of them looked gobsmacked. To say shocked would be an understatement. They noticed they were in an alley. That wasn't the shocking part, the shocking part was that there was a girl, who looked 17 or 18 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes and she was surrounded by 6 demons, which were attacking her. On top of that the girl didn't looked scared, she looked annoyed instead and she was dodging them

"Damn it Chris where the hell are you!" shouted the girl annoyed, while she dodged a demon.

Charmed ones where gonna intervene and save the girl when suddenly they got another shock. The girl, took a deep breathe and quickly flicked her hands like Piper does, and suddenly two demons exploded easily. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper's jaw fell, the girl was a witch! And a strong one at that

The girl had a concentrated face and kept flicking her hands, vanquishing some of them, with only 2 remaining. Who were still trying to attack her

"Darn it!" exclaimed the girl annoyed while dodging "Damn it, Christopher Perry Halliwell Wyatt! Get your sorry ass back in here!" shouted the girl

Hearing the girl call out the name, Leo and the girls froze

"Wyatt, did she say the surname Wyatt? Isn't your last name Wyatt?" asked Piper, her voice slowly going high pitched with each word.

Leo stood in shock at the name, was it possible he had a relative and this girl knew his relative? The thought that he had a relative made him feel…warm and happy. Only then did it register his relatives first name…

'_Christopher…his Wyatt, first name is Christopher, my fathers name, it can't be a big coincident can it? Do I really have a relative?'_thought Leo confused and a bit excited at the fact he had a biological family and a relative, even it he was technically dead.

Leo looked forward to see this Christopher to walk in the alley and see his relative but then he was shocked. Suddenly blue orbs filled the alley and a boy who looked 20 years old appeared; his hair brown and his eyes familiar green eyes.

"That's the whitelighter who saved Piper!" said Phoebe excited

Just then the boy, turned around and looked at the girl

"Jeez Melinda, why are you calling me with my full name?" asked Chris

Leo was shocked to find that the mysterious whitelighter who saved his Piper and his new found relative were the same person

"Oh my god Leo, I just realised why his eyes are familiar" said Piper as she observed the whitelighter who was turning out to be Leo's relative "His eyes are identical to yours, he has your eyes! There is no doubt now he is your relative" whispered Piper as she looked at the young whitelighter's eyes, which were identical to Leo's

Leo was awed as he realized the reason the eyes looked familiar was because it was his eyes. He had a relative…

"Wow…this whitelighting business was run in your family huh Leo?" said Phoebe nervously laughing, trying to break the ice

When Leo, Piper and Prue all gave her a blank look Phoebe looked at them innocently

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I was just trying to lightened things up since we found out a relative of Leo is whitelighter too!" said Phoebe defending herself

Leo shook his head and looked at the boy, thinking how long ago his relative had died. He looked 20 years old but wondered when exactly he died.

'_It had to have been after I died; when I was alive I didn't know any relative of mine called Christopher Perry Halliwell Wyatt…?'_

Shaking his head Leo observed his relative. Assuming the girl was his charge, he looked back at them

"Your seriously asking me why I am calling you so angrily!" exclaimed the girl, now named Melinda pointing at the two demons who were throwing fire balls at them, Chris and Melinda ducked when the fireballs were fired

The girl named Melinda, who they assumed was Leo's relative's charge, became angry and flicked her hands again like Piper and the last two demons exploded.

After that, Melinda looked at Chris. She looked ready to shout at Chris but before she could do that, suddenly another demon shimmered in.

"Oh my god Leo that's the demon that tried to kill Piper!" said Phoebe

The demon looked at Melinda and threw the athame at her just like he threw the athame at Piper. Prue was about to save her preparing to fling the athame this time when Chris did something that shocked Leo and the sisters to their core.

Chris narrowed his eyes and looked serious, as if he was concentrating. Leo was confused on what he was doing, when Chris raised his hand and literally in the nick of time when the athame was about to hit Melinda, blue orbs surrounded the athame, and in blue orbs the athame appeared in Chris's hand. Not only that, the blue orbs surrounded the athame again and this time it appeared infront of the demons chest. Before they or the demon could comprehend, the athame which appeared in front of him in orbs, hit him in chest and the demon was vanquished.

Leo and the girls were quiet and were shocked at what they had observed

"Whoa! Leo you didn't tell us you and whitelighters could do that?" asked Prue gobsmacked, it was better and quicker than her telekinesis

"I-I cant and not all the whitelighters cant either" said Leo confused

"Then how can your relative can?" asked Piper confused

"You had to do that in the nick of time" said Melinda looking at her brother

"Wha hey I did save you from getting hit by the athame" said Chris putting his hands in his pocket, Piper observed, the same way Leo sometimes did when he was defensive or nervous. Piper could not help but smile at the fact that Leo wasn't alone after all, he had a relative. The fact alone that this young whitelighter was related to Leo somehow made her like him and for some reason, she did not know why, when she was he was defensive she wanted to go there and protect him, like motherly instinct

'_That's random, why would I feel like that. That is usually Phoebe's department…maybe its because he is related to Leo and obviously died young seeing as he was 20 years old…'_thought Piper, but shook her head and observed them.

"Chris where were you?" asked Melinda annoyed, Chris moved away slightly from her

"Hey don't look at me like that, I went to check where we were" said Chris and he brought up his right hand again. This time suddenly a newspaper appeared in his hand in blue orbs.

"Check the date" said Chris handing newspaper

"Did you just orb them out of a shop?" asked Melinda raising her eyebrows

"What no!" said Chris shocked "I bought it when I first orbed out first time, just check the date!" said Chris rolling his eyes

"Fine" said Melinda as she looked at it "It just says 3rd of August, 1998, wait what? Chris tell me this is a joke, tell me we aren't 26 years into the past!" screamed Melinda

At this, everyone was shocked. They were from the future, to say shocked and overwhelmed would be the understatement of the century for the Charmed ones and their whitelighter…


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Powers: Wiccan- Telekinesis, Astral Projection (but he can use active powers in astral form), Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying/Flight (advance form of Levitation), Premonitions, Telekinetic Orbs, Telepathy, Control over all Main Elements (including Pyrokinesis as fire is one of the main elements), Pathokinesis, Deflection, Aura View, Psychometry, Molecular Inhibition

Whitelighting abilities: Sensing, Healing, Orbing, Glamouring, Shield, Electrokinesis and Thermokinesis

Molecular Structure Manipulation: Controlling and manipulating anything that is made of molecules. Since everything is made of molecules controlling and manipulating everything. For e.g. if a vase, or furniture is broken then by manipulating the structure and make it whole again. By manipulating their own molecular structure and anyone else they are holding, they can make their self and the person they are holding, transparent/go thru.

Melinda is full witch as when she was conceived Leo was mortal. Chris, in my story, is also a prophesized kid, he is the Thrice Blessed Child. Melinda is the only child of Piper and Leo who isn't a prophesized witch. Wyatt is Twice Blessed and Chris Thrice Blessed; whitelighter, elder, witch. Both Wyatt and Chris are equally powerful prophesized witches.

Melinda Powers: Molecular Combustion, Premonitions, Psychometry, Aura View

Chapter 2

_"Fine" said Melinda as she looked at it "It just says 3rd of August, 1998, wait what? Chris tell me this is a joke, tell me we aren't 26 years into the past!" screamed Melinda_

_At this, everyone was shocked. They were from the future, to say shocked and overwhelmed would be the understatement of the century for the Charmed ones and their whitelighter…_

"Um, okay we aren't 26 years in past" said Chris in a monotonous voice

"We aren't?" asked Melinda hopefully

"No we are" said Chris

"Then why did you say we are?"

"Because you wanted me to tell you that" said Chris rolling his eyes in irritation

"Ugh! This is getting no where, but seriously are we really in the past?" asked Melinda looking at Chris, hoping he was wrong

"Yes I am 120% we're in the past because when I first orbed from I accidentally orbed myself to the Halliwell Manor of this time and lets just say by the _people _in it" by people, Chris was emphasizing his dead aunt Prue, who was currently alive in this time, and still trying to get over that shock, "I would say we are definitely in the past, without any doubt"

"Wait, why'd you orb to the manor?" asked Melinda confused; they were in a middle of a battle with demons, why would Chris orb in the middle of a battle

"Like I said I accidentally orbed there, I think coming in the past is taking toll on my powers since I accidentally orbed there. Although I am glad I orbed there in time other wise the consequences would have been horrible" said Chris, shuddering at the thought of his mother dying

"Why?" Melinda asked interested

"Well because when I reached there, mo-Piper" corrected Chris, almost like a reflex action, seeing now that he was in the past and even walls had ears "was severely injured and was pretty much dying, way before he time and would have pretty much destroyed the future and our timeline"

"But that's impossible, mo-I mean she is still alive and kicking in our time, still now" said Melinda, finding it impossible her mother almost died

Meanwhile, hearing the fact that Piper was still alive in the future, Prue and Leo were visibly relieved. Prue was relieved at the fact that her sister was still alive even in the distant future. She felt that she almost lost her and that scared her so much. Yet hearing the fact that the relative of Leo and his charge, who were from the future (which was still hard to get her around that one) knew that Piper was still alive in the future.

Leo was also relieved to hear that Piper would still live even after so many years. He had almost lost her today and he wont be able to bear if anything happens to her. Today made him realize he wont be able to keep himself away from her. Forbidden or not, he loved her.

'_No matter what the elders say now, I won't leave her anymore, I love and I will fight for our love'_

Just then Phoebe realized something

"Hey the way Chris and Melinda said about Piper being alive…do you think he knows us in the future?" asked Phoebe excited suddenly

"Nah, probably not, besides, everyone probably in magic community would know if the charmed ones are alive or dead, it wont be a personal news" said Piper

Leo was about to put his 2 cent in when suddenly he noticed a darklighter orb in and taking an aim at his newly discovered, relative. Piper, Prue and Phoebe also noticed that and were about to warn this relative of Leo when suddenly Chris noticed the darklighter himself.

Chris instantly took his hands out and just before it hit him, blue orbs surround the arrow and it orbed infront of the darklighter himself

"What the! Whitelighters cant do that!" whined the darklighter before he got hit by his own arrow and vanished.

"Yeesh that was close and extremely random, what was up with that? Darklighter's don't usually randomly go around hitting whitelighters do they? I know their enemies but that's a little too random" said Melinda seeing the black dusts, remaining of the darklighter.

"You're actually right, that is too random. Jeez, and here I thought all the darklighters would aim at dad since he is the whitelighter of the charmed ones…" mumbled Chris shaking his head in wonder, not know the shock it caused to the audience who were secretly staring at him

"WHAT!" shouted shocked Piper, while Leo looked pale

Chris and Melinda looked slightly alert but Prue covered Piper's mouth. Chris and Melinda then relaxed and were still talking but Leo, Piper, Prue and Phoebe were meanwhile in shock

"Dad? Did he…did he just call you his dad Leo?" asked Prue, looking at Leo

However looking how pale and shell shocked Leo himself looked, Prue safely assumed that Leo never knew he ever had a son and the fact that his unknown son died young would not settle well with any parent.

"I…I…I dont" stuttered Leo, confused

"He has Leo's eyes…" said Phoebe breaking the ice

Piper, who was still shocked, looked at Phoebe, because she knew it was the truth. When she woke up and saw Chris's eyes she thought they were identical to Leo's. Who knew that whitelighter was Leo's unknown son.

"Wow, um Leo's son, rescuing Piper, this is um weird" said Prue not knowing what to say.

"Lets just listen what they are talking about now" said Phoebe taking charge for once, noticing how shell shocked her older sisters and Leo were

"You want him to hit by a darklighter's arrow?" asked Melinda raising her eyebrow

"What! No! I don't want my dad to die…well again and this time permanently any way…" trailed Chris and hearing him say it again, Leo felt reality crashing. This boy was his son, he had a son who he hadn't known about…

"Wait so if a whitelighter, who are already dead, are hit by a arrow they are permanently dead?" asked Melinda

"Uh yeah Mel, which is why their deadly and is said to kill whitelighters" said Chris rolling his eyes

"Geez, fine, no need to be so huffy" said Melinda "So are we gonna tell the Charmed ones about who you are and introduce me and ask their help to send us back to our time?" said Melinda

Leo felt his breath hitch at the fact that his son will introduce himself but then Chris shouted

"NO! We do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT tell them who I am or who you are! Got it?" said Chris looking at Melinda

At this Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Prue looked confused

"Why doesn't he want me to know he is my son?" asked Leo, mostly to himself

'_Does he hate me for not knowing? Does he even know that I didn't know that he is my son?' _thought Leo feeling despair at the fact he had a son, an unknown, dead son (seeing as he is a whitelighter) and his son didn't want him to know…


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, Chris and Melinda are from the Changed Future, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are the new Charmed ones but since Wyatt is Twice Blessed and Chris is Thrice Blessed, Melinda is a normal full witch, she slightly the weakest of the new Charmed ones.**

**Updated Power List of the New Charmed Ones=**

**Chris Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying (very advanced form of Levitation), Premonitions, Telepathy, Controlling Main Elements, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Aura View, Psychometry, Deflection, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Electrokinesis, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Shield, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.**

**Wyatt: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying, Premonitions, Telepathy, Geokinesis, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Aura View, Psychometry, Deflection, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Shield, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.**

**Melinda: Molecular Combustion, Premonitions, Psychometry, Molecular Deceleration.**

**Three of them have the Power of Three.**

**Misunderstanding can be so weird; just to make it clear, Leo is assuming that he had Chris when he was still alive but never knew about him.**

Xxxx

"Why can't we tell them?" asked Melinda annoyed

"Cause there are rules you know, it will mess things up, helloo!" said Chris shouted at Melinda as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Besides we cant just show up and introduce our selves, I don't want to give away mine or your real identity" said Chris but Melinda rolled her eyes at that

"Why doesn't he want me to know about him?" wondered Leo, while Piper was still dazed the boy who saved her was Leo's son

"Well, what are we going to do then? We will need the Power of Three to time travel, and we are only two here, we will need this time's Charmed one's power Chris" said Melinda

"I know that, we will go to them for help, BUT we won't tell them our last name" said Chris "Got it?" asked Chris

"Oh whatever, as long as we go back to our time, I don't give a damn" said Mel

"Well, let's get orbing shall we" said Chris and Melinda held him

"Leo, orb us before they go to the Manor" said Prue, snapping Leo out of his reverie

Leo looked shocked but none the less obeyed and orbed Prue, Piper and Phoebe away from there

The brother and sister did not notice the disappearing orbs

As the orbs reformed again, it formed in the Manor and into the Charmed ones and their stunned Whitelighter

Prue looked at Leo, who looked frozen as if Piper had freezed him but she didn't

"Leo…" Prue tried talking but Leo just shook his head and sat down

"I need to sit down" said Leo

"I take it you don't know who the mother is then?" asked Phoebe

At this Prue and Piper looked at her as if she had grown a second head

"Hey, just confirming…!" said Phoebe raising her hands defensively

"There is nothing to confirm, did you just not see his reaction?" asked Prue incredulously

"Okay, okay, no need to get so testy with me" said Phoebe grumpily, however she wished she kept some of her comments to herself

"What am I going to do? He probably hates me…I can't believe I didn't know I had a son until he died…" said Leo

"Are you shown he isn't Lillian's?" asked Piper slowly

"Impossible, I know it, he can't be Lillian's" said Leo

"Okay…so we dodge one bullet at a time, we wait till they get here okay?" said Prue

"We don't exactly have any other options now do we? I mean if we go there we might scare him" said Piper

"Okay then, we wait" said Phoebe

As soon as Phoebe said that, the door bell rang, this caused everyone else to freeze, when none of them looked like they were going to open the door,

"I will open it then" said Piper sighing

As she opened the door, she saw it was Chris, apparently Leo's unknown son and the boy's charge, Melinda

"Uh…hi, we kind of need your help" said Chris, nervously looking at his mother who looked incredibly young

"Yeah…magical help, we know you are the Charmed ones" Melinda bluntly, which Chris looked at her as if she had grown a second head

"Melinda, don't be so blunt, they could think we are demons!" shouted Chris, he knew what trust issues his parents and aunts had, he suffered it one time around when he came back to the past to save the future

"We are not? We are witches, I am a witch and Chris is ha-" started Melinda

"I am a Whitelighter" said Chris

At which Melinda looked confused because she didn't understand why her brother didn't tell him he was half whitelighter; well technically half Elder

_'Whitelighter and Witches are still forbidden in this time remember, if we tell them I am that hybrid, well elder and witch hybrid, it will kind of freak them out' _said Chris, telepathically projecting to his sister

Melinda looked confused at this but then she understood, Chris had an advantage, he could talk to her because he had telepathy and could telepathically project his thoughts to her but she couldn't as she didn't have telepathy. This was one advantage both her brothers had, they both had telepathy so they could have telepathic conversation, so much that at times both of them would be quiet but she knew they were talking mentally. It made her slightly jealous sometimes, she and Chris had a bond but not as strong as the one Wyatt and Chris had

_'Not to mention I am the weakest link…' _thought Melinda

She wasn't that jealous but at times she wished she was as strong as her brothers, Wyatt was twice blessed, Chris was thrice blessed, she was an ordinary witch compared to them…

Shaking her head she looked at the younger version of their mother

"I am Chris, Chris Perry" said Chris, lying smoothly, which caused Melinda to look at her brother, she knew he could lie but she didn't know he could lie so well

This caused Piper to raise her eyebrows, by the looks of it he definitely wasn't going to tell them about his parentage

"And I am Melinda Hall" said Melinda, stopping herself from saying Halliwell

"Melinda Hall?" asked Piper

"What? It's a real last name, you can't make these stuff up" said Melinda

"Um…come in" said Piper

Chris and Melinda got in but Piper only kept staring at Chris

"Um Chris, why is mom staring at you?" asked Melinda

"That is a good question, I am not sure why" said Chris


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S. I know in the comics Melinda is half whitelighter but in my story she is a full witch.**

**Chris Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying (very advanced form of Levitation), Premonitions, Telepathy, Controlling Main Elements, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Aura View, Psychometry, Deflection, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Electrokinesis, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Shield, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.**

**Wyatt: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying, Premonitions, Telepathy, Geokinesis, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Aura View, Psychometry, Deflection, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Shield, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.**

**Melinda: Molecular Combustion, Premonitions, Psychometry, Molecular Deceleration.**

* * *

><p>Chris shrugged and both he and Melinda went inside the house. They both followed Piper, who was heading towards the attic where Leo, Prue and Phoebe were.<p>

Piper, still couldn't help but keep staring at Chris, she knew she should be jealous of the fact that some other woman had Leo's child, the son in front of him, and she was slightly jealous but she didn't know why she still felt a pull toward him, a maternal pull and that was confusing her, she should feel distant towards him seeing as she wasn't his mother but it seemed to be the opposite.

Chris on the other hand was baffled by his mother's gaze as was Melinda, because Piper wouldn't even give her a second glance, she kept staring at her older brother.

"Okay…this is slightly unsettling" whispered Chris

"You're telling me, I know you are a mommy's boy but you are not even conceived yet, far from it, why is she staring at you?" said Melinda

"I don't know, hey! I am not a mommy's boy" said Chris, whispering so Piper couldn't hear

"Yes you are, Wyatt, me and everyone in the family knows you are mom's favourite and the apple of her eye, out of the three of us" said Melinda

At which Chris shrugged

"Well…this is quiet a long walk to the attic, I never quiet realized how far the attic is" said Chris

"That's cause half the time you and Wyatt orb their" said Mel rolling her eyes

"Sis, if you had the power to orb you would do it often too" said Chris

At which Melinda rolled her eyes

"So, uh, are you her Whitelighter?" asked Piper

"Yep!" said Chris

Just then they reached the attic door, at which Piper opened the door and they all went in.

As soon as they went in, Prue, Phoebe and Leo looked up instantly

Leo froze as he looked at his son. Chris looked at them nervously and had his hands inside his pocket; just like he sometimes did, according to Piper anyway. He couldn't believe that he didn't know about him. Aside from Chris's eyes, he looked nothing like him so he had an idea that Chris took after his mother more in the looks; whoever she was. He knew he couldn't be Lillian's, it was impossible, they didn't have any child that he knew of when he was married and Chris didn't have any resemblance to Lillian, but yet there was something familiar about him that he couldn't pin point. He wanted to be mad at the Elders, the Elders must have none that Chris was his son, yet they didn't let him know? He knew the rules that once a Whitelighter, they couldn't go back to their family but he was a Whitelighter too, surely they would let his son be with him? Why?

Prue was staring at him blankly, not knowing what to say, Phoebe's jaw was slightly hanging in surprise and his dad was also staring at him, his eyes slightly watery and he looked shocked too, and all of them were staring at Chris

"Wow…it is pretty quiet in here, who died?" asked Chris, joking but there was no reply

"Probably their voices" commented Melinda, at which Chris stared at him

"Um…what? Never seen a guy in his 20's before" said Chris, trying to break the ice but it still didn't seem to snap them out of their stupor

"Okay…this is not unnerving or weird at all" said Chris nervously as he looked at the stare Prue, Phoebe and his dad was giving him

Chris's final nervous comment seemed to break them out of their trance

"Uh, hey, who are they, then Piper?" asked Prue, seeing that no one else was talking

"I am Chris, Chris Perry" said Chris, at which Leo looked up, seeing as his son wasn't going to introduce himself and feeling even sadder at that fact.

"And this chopped liver over here is called Melinda Hall" said Melinda, referring to herself in third person "I am a witch and he is my Whitelighter, we kind of need help, magical help"

"Oh, I am Prue, this is Phoebe, you met my sister Piper and this is, uh our whitelighter, Leo, Leo Wyatt" said Prue anxiously, introducing Chris to his own dad

"Sup!" said Chris nodding his head

Leo took out his hand at which Chris raised his eyebrows before shaking his hand, smiling.

"Um…aren't you the Whitelighter who healed Piper just few minutes ago?" said Phoebe

"Uh yeah, I accidentally orbed here so I might as well have healed" said Chris, scratching his head

"Okay…so now that the introductions are done, what help do you need from us?" asked Piper

"Well, this is gonna sound weird but we do not belong here" said Chris

"In this house?" asked Phoebe

"I bed to differ about the hous-" started Melinda but Chris elbowed her

"Not the house, the time, we are, kind of 26 years from the future, and we need the Power of Three to open a portal to the future, our timeline" said Chris

"Future?" said Leo

"Yep, it aint a lie" said Melinda

"So, um, what's your name again?" asked Piper, as she looked at Chris, which caused Leo and Prue too look at Piper

Piper ignored their looks and looked at Chris; she wanted Chris to admit his real name, she could see Leo's expression and how torn he looked at the fact that Chris was hiding his identity from him and pretending that he was a stranger.

"Chris, Chris Perry" said Chris confused

"Are you _sure?_"asked Piper

"Um.." started Chris, nervous at his mother's look when suddenly another pair of blue orbs appeared

"Now what" said Prue

The orbs formed into another young man in his 20's, he had short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and he looked at Chris

"Melinda, CHRIS! There you are, you!" shouted Wyatt, pushing Chris's hand "Where have you been? Do you know how worried we have been" said Wyatt

"Um…Wyatt, you might want to turn around" said Chris

"Wyatt?" asked Piper, hearing the name, Leo's last name

Wyatt looked confused but then turned around and froze as he took in the sight of his very young dad, mom and his aunts

"Oh…oh! I see where you've been" said Wyatt

"Who are you?" asked Piper, seeing the strong resemblance this new comer had to Leo, as did Leo seeing the young man who looked like him and had his name

"He is Wyatt, Wyatt M-Perry, Chris's brother" said Melinda

"What?" shouted Leo and Piper

"There are two?" said Phoebe

Whereas Wyatt, Chris and Melinda looked confused as hell

"Yeah…it's official, this whole house and family is crazy…" whispered Chris


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, got a bad news. There won't be any update on any of my stories, until July, because next month, and in June, I have to give my GCSEs exams (yikes). So I won't be updating till July, since that'll be summer for me, I'll have more time and update, but until then I won't be updating, so sorry guys. You'll have to wait. I hope I don't lose you guys and you guys still follow the stories when I update after my exams! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I know in the comics Melinda is half whitelighter but in my story she is a full witch.**

**Chris Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying, Premonitions, Telepathy, Controlling Main Elements, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Aura View, Psychometry, Deflection, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Electrokinesis, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Shield, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.**

**Wyatt: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Flying, Premonitions, Telepathy, Geokinesis, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Aura View, Psychometry, Deflection, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Shield, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Projection, Combustive Orbing.**

**Melinda: Molecular Combustion, Premonitions, Psychometry, Molecular Deceleration.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** Melinda isn't as powerful as Chris or Wyatt because she is full witch AND the youngest. Wyatt is Twice Blessed and Chris, although younger than Wyatt, is Half **Elder and **Half Witch, this is why he is equally as powerful as Wyatt. So Chris and Wyatt are equal power wise, but Melinda, active power wise, is weakest.

* * *

><p>"Look, we know" said Phoebe stepping in and looking at Leo's two sons<p>

"Know…what?" asked Chris looking at them, as if they are really crazy

"That you are Leo's sons" said Prue

"Just sons, what am I chopped liver?" said Melinda again, surprised how they announced Chris and Wyatt were his sons, not even bothering to mention her.

"You do?" asked Wyatt surprised "What did you do?" said Wyatt looking at Chris

"Oh sure, if anything goes wrong, look at Chris. But I'm the most responsible one in this trio, so I didn't do anything. Besides I have experience in this stuff, I didn't slip up" said Chris pointing at Wyatt and Melinda, then he turned around and looked at Melinda "What did you do?"

"Yeah, blame the youngest" said Melinda

In surprise all the past Charmed ones and Leo watched the trio bicker. Surprisingly, it was Piper who stepped up and whistled to shut them up. This was surprising, as it was Prue who always stepped up and controlled things, not Piper. Prue and Phoebe seemed to notice that, because they were staring at Piper in awe at her subtle bossiness.

"Okay, you can't deny it, we know you two are Leo's sons, because he heard her saying your name" said Phoebe looking Melinda

"Oh, you were there?" asked Melinda sheepishly, it seemed it really was her who gave it away

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?" said Leo stepping closer towards his sons. Still trying to swallow the fact that he had two sons, not one and both of them were dead, seeing as they are Whitelighters.

"Because it would ruin everything and mess things up" said Wyatt

"Not to mention we are not allowed to" said Chris pointing up towards the Elder. Ever since his alternate self time traveled, the Elders made a golden rule, to not slip future information **unless **you're meant to change time. And this was a accidental time-travel, caused by a stupid demon with time portals, there was no way they could let information slip.

"The Elders are trying to keep my sons away from _me_?" said Leo, his tone seeming to crumble for the first time, his pacifist get up almost breaking.

"Eh?" said Chris confused

"Okay, I have to know, who is your mother. He says it can't be Lillian" said Piper, asking the question she was knew she had no right to be jealous, after all Leo had a life before he died, she shouldn't be jealous.

This shocked all three of them, they were looking at Piper as if she had grown 3 extra heads, in shock.

"Wait, you know we are his kids" said Wyatt pointing at Leo "But" started Wyatt, trying to hold back his laughter "You don't know our mother, you want to know?" he asked incredulously, looking at Piper.

When Piper looked confused, Wyatt went off and started laughing.

"Oh sweet Jesus" said Chris shaking his head at his brother, who was laughing "And people think why I am more bossy out of us and the leader even though I'm the second one"

"I guess they don't know the full truth then" said Melinda

"I don't understand" said Leo

"Are we suppose to know who your mother is?" said Prue looking at them

"Kind of, you guys know half of the truth, just not full. You might wanna sit down" said Chris

"Whoa! You're gonna tell them?" asked Melinda

"We have too now" said Chris

When Wyatt looked ready to protest Chris looked at him

"Okay look, we tell them and then when we time travel, we can wipe their memory" whispered Chris, which seemed to calm down Wyatt and then the three of them turned to looked at the past selves of their parents and aunts, one of them being dead in their present time.

"We're from the future..." started Chris

"Yeah, we heard that while eavesdropping" said Phoebe

"And you're our father but we aren't born yet, see where I am going?" said Chris

"You mean to tell me, I'm going to have you two in some time in future?" said Leo trying to swallow it, whereas Piper now looked enraged at that fact that Leo will have kids with someone else in time and she won't be their mother.

"Three, Mel here is our baby sister" said Chris pointing at Melinda "And our mom, is you" said Chris pointing Piper.

At this Piper and Leo froze in shock, while Prue's jaw dropped, trying to take it in.

"You're-you three are our niece and nephews?" asked Phoebe

"I'm surprised how you didn't put together that Piper is our mother, I mean Chris over here, is the walking, carbon copy male version of her, aside from the green eyes, which come from dad" said Melinda

"I don't believe it..." said Leo "But how, the Elders won't allow it"

"Um, lets just say sometime in the future, I won't say when cause that could endanger our conception, specifically Wy over here because he is the first one" said Chris, at which Leo and Piper blushed "The Elders give in because you two are very persistent and they see, saw, are gonna see, whatever tense you want to use, that you can stay together and save innocents, you don't let your relationship interfere and they give their darned blessing. If that makes sense" said Chris looking at them

"Well what do you know, you do get your happy ending" said Phoebe beaming with happiness and clapping.

Chris, Wyatt and Melinda sniggered at how excited this young Phoebe was, because their Aunt Phoebe in the future was drastically different.

Prue smiled as well, smirking when she saw the blushing couple but then a thought entered her mind and looked at Melinda.

"Wait, you two can orb, for obvious reasons" said Prue pointing at Leo "But why can't Melinda, seeing as she is also Piper and Leo's kid?" asked Prue

Wyatt didn't know how to explain and Chris stepped in again

"Because, dad didn't want to outlive us or mom, so he clipped his wings when I was 6 months old" said Chris "So when you two had Melinda, dad was a mortal, so Mel here is full witch, whereas me and Wy are half witch, half whitelighter" said Chris, leaving out the fact that he was technically half Elder. He didn't tell it to them because he knew that the fact that Leo was Elder at one time, would blow their mind and they will lose it as it was too complicated. Let them think that he is half whitelighter.

"Wow, that's so sweet" said Prue

"So..." speaking Piper again "How are you three going to go back to future?" asked Piper "Because Im sure the future us would be going mad with worry"

"Well, at first we needed you help, as a time travelling spell can only be done by the Power of 3, a Charmed power. But...now that Wyatt is here, we can do it ourselves" said Melinda

"Why?" asked Piper

"Because we three are the Charmed ones in the future" said Wyatt

"Yep, we carry the lovely, family business. Demon slayers" said Chris

Chris then looked at Wyatt with regret, which he understood because now they had to take away their memory.

"What's with that look? I'd know that look anywhere, Piper has that sometimes" said Prue looking at Chris

"You can't remember this, we have to take away your memories" said Melinda

"What?" screeched all the past people

"No..you can't" said Leo, not wanting to forget this.

"We have to dad, if you two remember and know" said Chris "Then, then we might not even exist"

That statement struck Piper and Leo because, they truly didn't want to lose their children, at which they looked at each other then resigned.

Phoebe saw that they were going to give up and spoke up, she didn't want to forget.

"No, you can't take away our memories" protested Phoebe

"Pheebs, they have to. Unfortunately future isn't set in stone, one simple mistake and we might not even have our niece or nephews, do you want that?" said Prue looking at Phoebe, at which she quieten down.

"Do it" said Piper sadly

The three nodded and then Chris took out a dust and blew them in their face.

After which, they said and spell and white orbs surrounded them, vanishing without a trace.

After few minutes, Piper and Leo looked at each other in confusion

"Leo...what are you doing here?" asked Piper looking at him. Leo looked at them in confusion as well, because he didn't remember why he was there.

"Actually, why are we together?" asked Phoebe confused

"I don't know..." said Piper bewildered.

Prue frowned, she couldn't remember anything, but there was one thing that stuck in her head. She didn't know why she remembered it, but she couldn't seem to forget it.

"Guys, do I know any guy called Chris?" asked Prue "I can't get it out of my head and I don't know why..."

**FIN**


End file.
